


Let's Go See a Film

by fringegapphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, lol they are in a cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringegapphil/pseuds/fringegapphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go see a film. Dan isn't interested in the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go See a Film

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick smut for everyone YAY! You can also check out this [fic](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/post/126220627660/lets-go-see-a-film) on my [tumblr](http://fringegapphil.tumblr.com/)

After weeks of not doing anything but sit around in the flat, Phil and I decided it would be best to actually go out. At first we weren't sure what we were going to do, since we never left the confines of our house. Though we settled on the option of seeing a movie, which technically is still inside but it counts. We are out of the house, right? 

 

So after buying all the necessities for watching a movie; popcorn, candy, drinks, we decided on a movie. It was a fairly new one, that neither of us had seen, or knew anything about. Which was perfect, so we walked into the dimming cinema and sat in the very back. Luckily, no one was back there, since during movie we liked to do what every other couple does. Kiss, cuddle, hold hands, the usual. But whenever we do go and see movies it's always a struggle of 'will a fan see us' or 'will others judge us?' Not that we really cared about the later, but we didn't want to deal with anyone's bullshit while watching a movie. 

 

So we settled into the very back row, grateful that this movie didn't seem to be a very popular one. Phil placed the popcorn in his lap and we watched as the movie began to play. 

 

Though really, I didn't want to sit for two hours and watch this movie. My brain was fixated on how hot Phil looked today, his hair pushed away from his face (since it was hot outside) and his jeans tight on his legs. He looked irresistible, but I tore my eyes away from him and tried to focus on the screen. 

 

Which only lasted a few seconds, before I was back to staring at Phil. See, he always got really into movies, no matter how lame they were. So of course he was completely focused on the screen before him. He was slowly grabbing handfuls of popcorn and bringing them to his mouth, not really paying much attention to it. He was so cute, with his eyes locked on the screen, but I wanted his attention right now. 

 

I started off subtle, slowly dipping my hands into the popcorn (which was still settled between his legs) and moving my hands more than necessary. He didn't notice. So I pulled my hand out and ate the popcorn in my hand, thinking of another way to get his attention. 

 

Next I tried kissing his neck, leaning over the admittedly uncomfortable arm rest, and slowing nipping at his neck. He giggled, taking his eyes away from the screen and kissing me, before going back to watching. I huffed a bit in irritation before sucking on his neck, leaving a hickey as I went. He made a content sound, but it didn't go any further. He was too focused on the movie. 

 

So then I placed my hand on Phil's leg. Which apparently he took the wrong way because not a moment later his hand was intertwined with mine. I sighed, but kept our fingers locked. I then slowly untangled our fingers and moved my hand up to his upper thigh. He did noticed this time, looking over at me and smiling. I thought I had his attention, but I was wrong. 

 

I had to try harder. So I began to move my hand up and down his thigh, squeezing it and slowing going higher each time. He didn't stop me, or even look at me before my hand went a bit too high for him not to notice. My hand was nearly on his groin, and I kept moving my hand down and back. 

 

Eventually, I moved my hand over to his clothed crotch, squeezing just enough for him to feel it. He jolted in his seat, squirming to get away from my grip. He pushed away my hand and I could see him turn to me in the limited light and glare at me. I smirked, moving my hand back and gripping at him again despite his protests. 

 

"Dan we can't, not in here!" He whispered harshly.

 

 I giggled at his tone, "yes we can, just don't make any noises." I replied, continuing to massage him through his pants. He didn't push me away this time, but he shifted in his seat so my hand moved off him. I was determined though, so I just moved my hand back and began to really palm him. He tried his best to keep his eyes glued to the screen, trying his hardest to ignore my hand working against him. Though I knew he was enjoying himself, given the lump forming in his pants. 

 

I felt myself start to harden just by doing this. The thrill of being in public made my head spin and my heart beat just a little bit faster. It was amazing, and knowing Phil, he was enjoying this too. He would never admit it, but he loved the do this kind of thing in public. He just likes it a lot less after what happened last time. (He had moaned just a bit too loud while we were fucking in a cubical in the bathroom, and a guy came in. You can figure out the rest.) I knew he had a public kink non the less, and it carried the same effect on me as it did him. 

 

Seeing as he was trying to ignore me though, I decided to go further. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and pulled him out from under his boxers. He gasped, most likely from the cold air hitting him. I smirked again, beginning to pump him slowly, teasing him a bit. 

 

I felt a hand on my own, but it didn't pull me away, instead his hand squeezed mine a bit tighter. I knew what he wanted, so I gave it to him, squeezing him with my fingers as I pumped him a bit faster. He moaned, a bit loudly, which might have grabbed the attention of anyone who could be sitting close to us. I saw him slap his hand over his mouth and hold it there, presumably to keep his moaned concealed. 

 

I only saw that as a challenge. I moved my hand to the head of his dick and proceeded to run my thumb through his slit. He groaned and wiggled his hips upward. I didn't back down, instead relentlessly rubbing my thumb over the tip. I heard his muffled cry as he jerked his hips hard into the air and back down. I stopped my motion and he sighed in relief. I only let him have a moment though, before I was moving out of my seat and settling between his knees. 

 

"Dan what are you-" he was only able to say that before he was slapping his hand back over his mouth to muffle the loud 'oh god' that came out. I giggled around him, feeling him hit the back of my throat and coming back up and licking the tip. I could tell just how hard he was trying to contain his moans. His hand were both clamped over his mouth. I tried to look as innocent as I could with his dick in my mouth, knowing he couldn't resist it. 

 

"Dan," he moaned through his fingers. One of his hands found its way to the back of my head and he began to pull at my hair. I came up for breath, still jerking him off as I did so, trying to keep the stimulation going. 

 

I winked at him, knowing he could see me through the dark now that his eyes had adjusted. As I looked up at him, I began to notice all over again how hot he was. His hair was stuck to his forehead now, and his eyes were slightly lidded. He was panting and moaning as quietly as he could and it was the hottest thing. 

 

I took his tip into my mouth, lapping up the pre come that was now dribbling out. "Close already?" I whispered, licking from the base of his dick back up again. His hips were jerking around into the air, and as I put my mouth back around him, he began to hit the back of my throat. 

 

Phil could only nod, his one free hand that wasn't gripping my hair was still clamped firmly over his mouth. I opened my mouth as wide as I could, and stopped moving, hoping he would get my hint. He did, luckily, and he started slowly fucking my mouth. I relaxed my throat, letting him hit the back of it and breathing through my nose. Good thing I didn't have a gag reflex, because it came in handy while giving blowjobs. 

 

I tried my hardest to keep my hands still on Phil's thighs but the growing problem in my pants had to be dealt with. I quickly unzipped my jeans, pulling my erection out of my boxers and immediately started to jerk myself off. I moaned around Phil's dick, which made him groan in response. 

 

I kept teasing myself, letting my fingers ghost over my shaft before gripping myself firmly. The different feelings made me moan louder and give Phil more stimulation. Which seemed to be working, considering he was jabbing the back of my throat with every thrust. 

 

"Dan, Dan," Phil tried to contain his louder moans as he whispered. "I'm really close." The end of his sentence came out a whine, and it made me giggle. 

 

I couldn't respond so I settled with closing my lips tightly around him so I could catch his load. Right in time too, because as soon as I did, he exploded in my mouth. He jerked his hips hard into my throat (I knew I was going to be talking funny) and his face contorted in utter bliss. I began moving faster on my dick, my orgasm getting close as well. 

 

I swallowed everything and pulled off of him, which is when his hand loosened in my hair. I moaned quietly, dropping my head and fucking into my hand. My legs were spread open, as I was on my knees and I tucked my chin into my chest. My arm started to ache when I started to move faster, but I was so damn close. 

 

That's when Phil leant forward and pushed my backwards so I was on my back. It was a tight fit between the seats but I managed to fit. It also took a second to adjust, but once my legs were flat on the floor I tried to move my hand back to my dick. Phil wasn't having any of it, as he sat on my thighs and held my hands above my head. 

 

He lent over me, his breath tickling my face as he spoke. "Don't move your hands," he said, then he quickly began to suck onto my neck. His hands let go of mine, but I didn't move them. His hands began to slide down my chest, over my stomach and down to my hips. 

 

He pulled away from my neck, which I suspected would have a giant hickey when I looked. He then began to scoot down, kissing over my clothed body as he went. I hissed, feeling him hover over my member, his breath present on the sensitive skin there. 

 

He smirked, exactly like I had before I had moved to suck him off. Phil slowly took me into his mouth, surrounding my tip in warmth. He was slow to move down, taking me inch by inch and not letting me move faster. His hands were holding me down and it was frustrating but also very satisfying. His warm, wet tongue was pressing up against the engorged skin as he sunk lower on me.  

 

I was having to do what he had to, my hand had to be pressed firmly against my mouth to contain the Obscene noises from coming out. Phil was unimpressed, and pulled off of me, only to move back up and slam my hand back over my head. 

 

"Don't. Move." He growled. Before shimmying down and back over my erection. He went slower this time, teasing me for disobeying. 

 

I couldn't hold my orgasm back, not as well as Phil could, and I felt myself start to tip over the edge. To warn Phil, I pulled one of my legs up and pressed up against Phil's torso. He seemed to understand because he moved up to my tip and licked through my slit. I groaned lowly and it felt like a knot was untied in my stomach. 

 

I released into his mouth and I felt him swallow around me. Before I could move, Phil was tucking me back into my boxers and fastening my jeans. It seemed like he had already done that to himself because he was sitting back in his chair. 

 

He giggled lightly, seeing me splayed across the floor still panting and sweating. He offered me a hand and I excepted. He pulled me up, back into my seat, just as the end credits began to roll. 

 

He smiled at me and then leaned forward to kiss me. "Looks like I timed this perfectly," I said, chuckling lightly. 

 

"Yeah," Phil laughed, "but I think it'll be obvious what happened considering our matching hickeys and sweaty faces." 

 

"Ah well, people aren't that observant." 

 

Phil just rolled his eyes and began to get up out of his seat. Going to see a film is fun and all, but it's much better with a boyfriend who has a public kink. Too bad though, I never did know what happened in the film. 


End file.
